Character Approval/Noah Dyson
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Noah Dyson had it all. Fame, looks, rankings, wealth, intelligence, you name it, he's got it. Well, excluding people he truly cared for. You see, his parents, being top Emissaries of the Nobility, were never around and the most signs of affection or love Noah had ever gotten from them was probably a "Good job on your exams" or an occasional nod of approval. Other than that, it seemed like they didn't care to ever acknowledge his presence. (Come to think of it, Noah presumes it's probably because they never wished to have a child in the first place. The only reason he was probably born was so that the two could have an heir and look good to others. Huh, that actually makes sense.) At school, due to his status as an elf and his extravagant lifestyle, as others liked to call it, Noah was used to being considered a snob. Although the poor kid never acted like one, that was still a word (or an insult is probably a better term) forever attached to his name. Noah always wondered what made others think of him like that. Well, come on, he's always been kind to others, always shared his lunch with those who had a passion of hatred for their own, and always recommended amazing reads! He did nothing to deserve this treatment! He wished for justice in this matter. Where are the judges when you need them? As this went on, though, at the age of 14 Noah manifested into a Mesmer, which certainly did not help with his current situation. The world really did hate him, huh? Now everyone was suspicious that he might control them! Throughout his years in Foxfire, Noah truly didn't have anyone. Everyone either despised him because he was, and I quote, "a rich, arrogant brat who did nothing but laugh at those below him" (which no one was able to prove, by the way) and all his friends only hung out with him because they liked the idea of who he was, not because they wished to befriend the true Noah. Despite all this, he graduated with flying colours and was finally relieved when he left the torture of the academy, finally free of everything. He went on to become a successful Emissary, but to this day, Noah still struggles with finding with people who truly like Noah for Noah. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. The dude's a rather cheerful guy, despite everything. He often uses humour as a cover-up for the sadness he hides inside, and he really makes it hard to believe that elves actually hated him during his time at Foxfire (Noah plays it off as "simple jealousy because he's so amazing). While he can be a bit egotistical at times (he prefers to call it "extensive self-confidence"), Noah is a sweet guy who can easily make anyone's day brighter. Seriously, get to know him, you won't regret it. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His model is Froy Gutierrez. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Really smart * Has a weird obsession with collecting rocks * Great at all sports * Awesome conversation-holder (yes, that is totally a thing) * Can be a bit oblivious at times * Unwavering loyalty * Does not like sweets. At all. * Sensitive to hurtful things Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved